


MIA

by otp_shipping



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: It does get better, M/M, Military AU, Sad, mentions of other rt members, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_shipping/pseuds/otp_shipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret your departure and I knew you should have stayed because I always feared you’d be MIA. The day you were supposed to return, a man dressed in black came to the house with an envelope that read ‘Our Condolences’. “Missing in action”, well you sure are missing a lot of action here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on 9-10-14 (the day before 9-11) and I've been trying to finish, but it's really hard okay?

_I find myself going back to a special place. The place you and I used to share. I constantly end up drifting back to the time I had you. It took awhile to let you go but I still think of what could have been. I regret your departure and I knew you should have stayed because I always feared you’d be MIA. The last thing you said to me was “See you soon, Shorty.” and before I knew it you were gone. But that was almost two years ago. The day you were supposed to return, a man dressed in black came to the house with an envelope that read ‘Our Condolences’. My heart nearly stopped as I took the envelope. “Missing in action”, well you sure are missing a lot of action here._

It had been nearly two years sense Joel went MIA, and Ray had never cried. Ray didn’t cry when he left, he didn’t cry when he had received the letter explaining what had happened, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to cry now because crying was weak. Ray was not weak. Things were finally going back to normal and he was not about to let his depression fuck everything up. Though every now and then, his thoughts would drift to a lazy Saturday morning, limbs curled around each other not a care in the world. Ray smiled.

“Ray… you okay there buddy?” Geoff asked, slightly worried.

“Hmm?” Ray hummed, still remembering the way things were back then.

“What ya’ smile’n about?” it was then Ray realized that he looked like an idiot.

“N-nothing.” He muttered, slightly embarrassed, slightly saddened. He turned back to his computer and finished editing the video that should have been done an hour ago.

That night when Ray got home, he randomly snatched clothing from the dresser- not paying any attention to what it was he actually grabbed- and headed for the shower. He leaned against the shower wall and let the water run down his body. “Joel… I wish you were still here.” After Ray got out of the shower, he almost slipped on a sweatshirt. He picked it up realizing that it was Joel’s favorite ‘Texas’ sweater. He pressed his face into it and inhaled. Yep, it still smelled like Joel. Ray still did not cry.

After about 15 minutes of staring at it, he decided to wear the sweater. It felt like Joel was holding him. Ray aloud his mind to drift into another memory. _Was it Fall? No, it was defiantly_ _winter. Where was this?_ There was a laugh that sounded all too familiar. He turned to the source to find Joel smiling at him. _Ah, New York._ Ray thought. He opened his eyes and he was alone again. Ray drifted into another memory, but this one was… different. There was a loud crash and it sounded like something shattered. _Oh._ Ray thought. It was the last fight that they had. _Well, at least the makeup sex was great._ Just like before, the memory had passed and he was alone. He fell asleep easier than usual that night.

 The next morning Ray forgot to put an actual shirt on and went to work wearing the sweater. He met Geoff and Gavin, who were getting ready for the day’s activities. Ray stretched and yawned. Gavin turned to face his fellow Lad.

“Hello… Ray…” Gavin frowned with a look of questioning sympathy.

“What?” Ray asked, with a look of confusion. This caught Geoff’s attention, and he turned to face the two hunters.

His eyes immediately focused on the sweater. “Ray…”

“Again, _what_?” Ray’s eyebrows furrowed.

“The… sweatshirt.” Gavin pointed. Ray looked down at his clothes and realized his mistake.

“I-I got kinda cold… so I grabbed a sweatshirt… and, a, didn’t pay attention to which one it was I guess.” Ray rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, trying to sound believable. Surprisingly, they believed him and returned to work. Ray quickly snuck to the costume closet and put on a t-shit, stuffing Joel’s sweater into his backpack.

            Within the hour, people started filing into their respective offices. While the other Hunters were distracted with setting up for the day’s Let’s Play, Burnie ushered Ray outside to talk, away from the ears of anyone else. He closed the door and turned to Ray with an apologetic expression.

He held out a chain with a small key attached, “Ray, I think-”

“Burnie, I really don’t care what you think.” Ray interrupted with a straight face.

“Ray, it’s time.”

“But I’m not ready! I still need more time.” His voice rose.

“It’s been TWO years! You need to let go and clean out that office. Geoff told me that you came to work wearing one of his shirts Ray, move on… find someone new. At least try?”

Ray frowned, “’ _That_ office’? Burnie how the hell can you expect me to move on, when you clearly haven’t. You won’t even accept the fact that Joel Heyman is dead!” Ray took the key and entered the AH office, slamming the door behind him. Everyone gave questioning and sympathetic glances, obviously having heard part of the argument. He sat down and placed his glasses on the desk in front of him and rubbed his eyes. “I have tried.” Ray still did not cry.

            The rest of the day went by smoothly and without any unneeded arguments or conflict. As Ray drove home, he thought about the key that Burnie had given him. “Why didn’t he give it to me when I asked for it _two_ years ago?” as he pulled into his parking spot outside of the apartment he and Joel used to share. No, he couldn’t think like that, this was **his** apartment now. He killed the engine and headed for the entrance. Once inside, he collapsed onto the couch and passed out from exhaustion. Surprisingly, the couch was more comfortable than the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like nearly midnight, so there's bound to be plenty of mistakes, so please let me know!

The morning came all too soon as Ray’s cellphone rang. Trying desperately to blink the exhaustion out of his eyes, he reluctantly answered it.

“Hello…?”

“Hi Ray!” a friendly voice chimed through the small speaker.

“Hey Kathy It’s been a while.” He sat up slowly, and pushed his glasses on.

“Long time no speak,” she laughed, a hint of excitement in her tone, “I know it’s a bit early… but my boyfriend is coming home next month and I wanted to know if you would come with me to pick him up?”

“Your boyfriend’s in the… Air Force, right?” she ‘ _mhm_ ed’ in response, “Right, what day is he getting back?”

“He lands on the third, next Friday.” She practically sang in reply.

“Sure. I’ll see you then.” Ray hung up the phone and yawned. Soon after, the alarm buzzed to tell Ray to get off his ass and get ready for work. He groaned, “Stupid piece of shit.”

                The drive to work seemed longer than usual; multiple things running through his mind at once. Stopping at the red light, he was submerged into another memory. “Now you want to  _slowly_ apply pressure- _ **Slowly!**_  - Pressure to the break to come to a complete- _ **SLOWLY-**_  complete stop.”  _Right, driving lessons… How To: driving with Joel._  Ray smiled to himself and continued driving. If it wasn’t for what happened, Ray never would have needed to get a driver’s license. (Not that Joel wouldn’t have forced him to anyway.)

As he pulled into the Roster Teeth parking lot, he noticed the key to Joel’s office…  _Old office…_  Hanging from the dash where he left it the night before and huffed. “Fine.” He snatched the key and headed inside. Luckily, Burnie was alone in the kitchen, which meant Ray could talk freely.

“I’ve, ah, thought about what you said yesterday, and I’ll clean  _his_  office on the fourth of next month.” Burnie startled a little, having thought he was alone.

“God damn it Ray.” Ray laughed a little. “Alright, but you do realize that the fourth is a Saturday, right?”

Ray thought for a minute before responding, “I’d rather be alone. The office is the only thing left untouched by anyone other than Joel.”

“Okay, if you want it that way.” Burnie took a swig of his coffee before looking back at Ray, “Next Friday, we’re going out to the bar- I know you don’t drink, but I thought you might want to relax and hang out outside of the offices.”

“As awesome as that sounds, I promised to hang out with Kathy.” Ray laughed as Burnie nearly choked on his coffee.

He raised an eyebrow, “Kathy…? I thought you were gay…?”

“Bi, not gay. And Kathy’s a friend that I made at the local café.” Ray noticed Burnie’s shocked expression and decided to clarify. “She asked me to go with her to pick up her boyfriend.” He turned to leave, but Burnie stopped him.

“Oh! Ray, before you leave, I wanted to apologize for being a dick and telling you to ‘find someone new’. I didn’t mean it like that; I just want you to find someone that’ll make you happy again, that’s all.”

Ray smiled, trying to make the conversation more casual, “I know. Just give me time.” And with that, he left.

                As Ray walked back to the Achievement Hunter office, he nearly ran into Adam (Ellis). “Oh’p! Sorry Adam.” The man chuckled.

“I didn’t see you there. You’re so small I didn’t even notice you.” Ray laughed nervously, absent mindedly playing with the key. He and Adam never really talked to each other all that much after Joel’s theoretical death-  _No, Joel’s death-_ or even since he and Joel started dating… Ray’s thoughts were interrupted by the man in front of him. “What’s the key for?”

Ray quickly looked at it, forgetting it was still in his hand. “Um, How To: cleaning Joel’s old office.”

“Wow. Who knows what’ll pop out at you.” The older laughed, trying to make the situation not so tense and sad, “Hey, if you find a green note book in there, could you bring it to me? I think he barrowed it before he left and it has some pretty important stuff in it so…”

“Yeah sure thing. It won’t be until next week, but if I find it I’ll definitely return it to you.” Adam smiled and nodded before walking away. Ray huffed air through his nostrils and went on his way. Today was going to be a long one.

                Ray opened the door to the AH office and froze dead in his tracks. Unable to make a sound, he stared with his mouth gaping wide open. Gavin and Michael were on the floor, mouths intertwined.  _How long has this been going one?_  Ray thought. Gavin growled as Michael dragged teeth down his neck. Gavin stuttered, having spotted Ray, deer-in-the-headlights expression. “ _Fa-_ Fuck!” he shoved Michael away and cleared his throat.

“Too far?” Michael asked, confused at Gavin’s feared expression.

“I’m fucking scarred for life.” Ray piped up, laughing slightly as Michael tensed. “So how long has this been going on?”

“Wh-what ever do you mean, Ray?” Michael turned and smiled innocently.

 _“Mhm.”_ Ray crossed his arms, an expectant look on his face.

“Quite a while actually-.” Gavin responded, earning an elbow in the gut from Michael, along with a  _‘shut up’._

Ray laughed, patting them both on the head as he walked over to his desk, “You two idiots are adorable. Just no fucking in the office.” He sat down in the chair and turned back to his fellow Lads, “Oh and, hide anything from me again, I’ll feed you two to Edgar.”

“Geese, hanging out with Ryan a little too much lately?” Michael laughed.

“No, I mean the  _ **real**_  one.” Ray managed to keep a straight face, striking slight fear into Michael and Gavin both.

“Wait, so you’re not weirded out by the fact that we’re... together?” Gavin asked cautiously.

“Dude, I was with a guy that was nearly twice my age, there’s nothing for me to be weirded out by.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t  _with_ him…” Michael trailed off.

Ray raised his eyebrows with irritation, “Are you sure you want to finish that statement?”

“Really? I never would have thought that  _you know_ …”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I just always thought that he wouldn’t have that much…  _stamina…_ ” he trailed off once again, wandering why they were talking about this.

“That's none of your god damn business!” Michael and Gavin both shuddered.

“I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Ray huffed and slid his headphones on. _Yep,_   _defiantly going to be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start working on ch3 asap! let me know what you think! -Otp_shipping


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so long to finish this, but something tragic happened a few weeks ago and I lost all motivation to finish. Also, it there are any strange mistakes like: fir instead of for, it's because I naturally talk like that and i have a habit of writing in my actual speech pattern. Let me know what you think-Otp_shipping (It's like 1:00 am so I'm like REALLY tired)

Beautiful red roses spread out for miles, as far as his eyes could see. The clear blue sky was filled with falling rose peddles and the air smelled sweet. He skipped through the lush roses, and laughed. _This is amazing!_ He thought to himself. Stopping to kneel on the ground, he picked a few of the roses, and slid one behind his ear. He felt safe, as if nothing could ever change. There was a familiar laugh from behind but when he turned to the source, there was nothing there, almost as if something was missing but he wasn’t sure what. He stood and sighed. He looked down to admire the beautiful roses once more, but the once lush red roses were now wilted to an ugly black color. Looking up, the falling peddles were wilted too. Before he could react, a vast cloud of black smoke shrouded him. He tried to inhale, but choked instead. He fell to the ground, coughing and gasping desperately for clean air. He tried to scream but only managed to make himself choke even more. It was hopeless; he was alone and he would die alone because no one was there to guide the darkness away.

Ray awoke, gasping for air and clutching his throat. “Just... dreaming.” His voice was raspy and his breathing was more like wheezing. Just a dream; the same dream that plagued him every night on the week before Joel would return. _Why now? After two years, it comes back now? Why?_ He rubbed his eyes agitatedly before heading for the kitchen for some sort of liquid to ease his dry throat. He chugged the water greedily, water had never tasted so damn good. His phone buzzed from the counter beside him, revealing the date and time. “Shit! It’s the third already?!” The phone screen glared at him: 11:07, Friday, June 3rd, and he was supposed to meet Kathy at the airport at 12:00. He rushed through the apartment, throwing on an old pair of jeans, convers, and a tshirt that said ‘Captain Caboose’. _Fuck it, if I’m late, she’ll cut my throat out._ He ran to the car and then back inside, having forgot the keys. He huffed air as the car slowly started. It was 11:17, he stilled had some time to spear.

Ray spotted Kathy waiting by the gate where her boyfriend’s flight was going to release its passengers. She looked nervous, constantly adjusting her blouse, chewing on her nails, and messing with her hair. “Ray!” relief washed over her slightly, “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Any time.” Ray smiled kindly.

“Could you fix my hair, I can’t get it right.” Ray gently combed her hair threw his fingers.

“You look fine. I’m sure all he cares about is coming home to you. If you over think everything, you’ll just make yourself panic.”

“Thank you, Ray.” She smiled, relaxing completely.

A voice came over the speakers soon after, “ **Attention ladies and gentlemen waiting for the return of our military: The flight is off schedule by about an hour**.” _I can’t count the number of times that voice brought me hope; the amount of times it reassured me that my soldier was coming home. Now you’re gone and I’m alone. I miss you a lot, you know, and I long to hear your voice call my name just one more time._

“Let’s go get some coffee, it’ll be awhile, _trust me_.” Kathy followed Ray reluctantly to a small airport café shop. After ordering, they sat a small table to wait for the flight.

Kathy was the first to break the silence, starling Ray and causing him to near spill his coffee all over his lap, “So... why don’t you ever talk about your boyfriend?”

“He died.” He shrugged and stared into his coffee, not wanting to further the conversation.

“I, I know that, but you won’t even tell me what happened; I can tell its tearing you apart on the inside. If you don’t open up to someone, your depression will just get even worse.” Ray clenched his coffee cup, this was _not_ happening. He stayed quiet, not wanting to hear her pity

Kathy leaned forward and squeezed his shoulder, “Ray-”

“ **Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome home our military; the flight should be landing in about fifteen minutes**.”

“Saved by the voice!” Ray cheered as they began walking back to the gate.

“Where did we come from again?” Kathy looked around the vast walkways for something familiar.

“It’s this way. God knows I’ve been here enough times.” Ray shrugged, “The military flights are always in this area.”

Kathy eyed him up and down curiously, “And how do you know that?”

“I- I just do.” She gave up, for now. They soon found their way back to the waiting area as they watched the plain come in for landing.

                Once again, the voice came over the speakers, “ **Ladies and gentlemen, the plane has landed. Welcome home**.” Kathy and Ray watched as one-by-one, each passenger stepped off the plane and was greeted by family and friends. Ray chanced a glance at Kathy; her eyes were filled with worry as she watched the other families. Ray’s eyes met with a man, the man cautiously staring back. Ray grabbed Kathy’s arm.

“Hey, s’that him?” she turned. The man looked confused as to why some geeky Hispanic kid was pointing at him, that is, until he saw the beautiful girl standing beside him. He jogged toward them, arms wide open. Kathy happily launched herself into his arms. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.

_I remember what it was like to be a perfect puzzle; just you and me. I constantly dream about the day my soldier comes back to me._ Ray watched as they walked back to him.

“Ray, this is my boyfriend Steven. Steven, this is my friend Ray.” Steven extended his hand with a smile, Ray accepted.

“No one I should be worried about?” Steven asked jokingly.

“Nah, I don’t date.” He reassured, “There’s only one for me, and… well he’s been gone for two years.” Before anyone could say anything else, a man stood at the front of the gate and asked for everyone’s attention.

“First off, welcome home.” The man smiled, he looked like the Sargent or something, Ray didn’t know much about the Air force, “Ladies and gentlemen, about a month ago, an Army soldier was found in the middle of nowhere, dying and with no hope of survival, but because of our hard working and skilled men and women, that soldier can now return home after being alone for over two years.” The man raised his arm for a salute, “Congratulations, and welcome home.” The crowd of people applauded.

“Yeah, turns out, that the man was left behind by the other soldiers and he’s been just barely surviving on his own for the past two years.” Something in Ray’s stomach turned but he ignored it.

“Oh my god, that must have been awful. So who was he?” Kathy asked.

“Hey there, Shorty.”

Ray felt something fall from behind his glasses. He turned toward the man standing behind him, dropping his glasses in the proses, and pressed his face into the man’s chest. And for the first time, Ray cried.

“J-Joooeeelll-” Ray sobbed, tears staining the uniform. Steven and Kathy just watched in silent confusion.

“Shhh Baby, I’m right here.” Tears trailed down Joel’s face, dripping from his chin and landing on the younger’s head. “I- I’m not going anywhere. I, I promise.” Ray collapsed to the floor, half dragging Joel with him. Joel rocked him back and forth, trying desperately to sooth the younger. After about twenty minutes of rocking and soothing, Ray finally calmed down enough to for coherent thoughts and sentences.

“We, should get home.” He whispered into Joel’s uniform shirt.

“And, how exactly do you plan on doing that?” Ray stood and unclipped a key ring form his belt loop, tossing it to Joel.

“How do you think? I passed the test on the first try.”

“You took lessons?”

“I didn’t need to; I already took them from the best.” Ray smiled, helping the other man to his feet.

                The drive home was quiet, both men content with each other’s company; neither of them letting go of the other’s hand. Ray was the first to disrupt the peaceful silence. “So, I hate to ask this, but...” Joel gave him a cautious side glance, “how do we tell people? Especially considering, I’m supposed to clean your office tomorrow…”

Joel pondered a moment before responding, “We’ll have to tell Burnie first, but I’m not sure about anyone else. Wait. What do you mean ‘clean out my office tomorrow’?”

Ray laughed a little sheepishly, “It’s exactly the way you left it.”

“Jesus, Ray.” Joel teased, “We’ll sort everything out tomorrow.” He pulled the car into its parking spot and parked.

“Tomorrow? It’s only three o’clock…” Ray looked really confused.

“Right now, all I want to do is curl up next to my warm Puerto Rican boyfriend that I haven’t seen in two years.”

 “What, I’m only warm? I’m not hot?” Ray giggled.

“Shut up and let’s go watch shitty movies, play video games, and fall asleep together.”

                When Ray woke, he thought it was all a dream, but when he tried to get up, the arm around his waist tightened. Oh, yeah. It’s real this time. Ray lay back down and relaxed. Shit could wait today; he had a boyfriend to tend to.

**Author's Note:**

> The more you bug me about finishing, the faster I will get the second chapter out. Also, let me know what you think. -Otp_shipping


End file.
